I saw you
by Enigma-knight
Summary: Ciao. My name is Feliciano Vargas. I am 19 years old, out of high school, mostly depressed, and can barely hold a job. My life was nothing, but then "he" lightened it up./ AmeIta Fluff  Human life used
1. Chapter 1: I met you

So I randomly thought of this story while in class doodling a picture with America holding Italy in his arms bridal style xD so I shall tell the story, and it may be more than 1 chapter 030

_When the text it in Italics, that means someone is thinking it._

**Title: **I saw you...

**Pairings:** AmericaxItaly

**Summary: **Ciao. My name is Feliciano Vargas. I am 19 years old, out of high school, mostly depressed, and can barely hold a job. My life was nothing, but then "he" lightened it up.

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Veee?" Feliciano looked up from his slumber in bed. 8:50.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I have 10 minutes to get to work.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Work is 5 minutes away.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"OH NO, VE!"

Feliciano sprang up from his bed and immediately dashed out the door, even though he was a mess. He tried to fix his hair in the best way possible, but failed to do so. Grabbing all the things he needed on his way out the door, he started running to work. Don't worry. This is the usual morning for him. Except, it depends if he got fired from his job for being too lazy, or arriving late. All the time. Then that means he might need to take 20 minutes to get there.

Feliciano ran as fast as he could and got their on the nick of time. He was a mess, but he got there on time. "Running late again?" Feliciano's boss asked. "Yeah. Sorry!" Feliciano pleaded. Feliciano's boss was named Roderich and he worked for a fast food restaurant. Roderich was very stern and had a short temper when it came to things like this. Being late, that is.

"Honestly Feliciano. Do you even try?" Roderich asked. "Ve! Of course I do!" Feliciano responded, pouting. "You're lying through your teeth." Roderich pointed out. "Ve? You can see what comes out of my teeth?"

…

Roderich did a literal face-palm while Feliciano was trying to look at his teeth. "Just get to work." Roderich said sternly. "Ve! Right away sir!"

Feliciano didn't like to work, but he respected his boss enough to do it. Roderich has been like a dad to him. Feliciano's dad was strong and handsome, but was always away with a lady. He always sent Feliciano and his brother, Lovino, to someone else's place. Feliciano would always go to Roderich, and Lovino would always go to Antonio, a family friend. Feliciano didn't like it too much, because this happened often. He would always be away from his brother. But since his father died unexpectedly, and didn't leave a will, Rodrich was nice enough to give him a job at the fast food place he manages, after seeing him go through so much in his life, it was all he could do to help. But it wasn't enough. Roderich knew it. Especially when Lovino left the apartment.

Feliciano worked happily in the kitchen, or so it looked like. People look at him and think he has the best life, and that's why he's so happy, right? Wrong. It was all a lie. He put on that face, just so he could keep his job a little longer. The truth is? He has a giant hole, right in his heart. And refused to show it.

"Ve! Welcome to McDonalds! May I take your order?"

_Please. Someone. Help…me?_

And as if almost on cue, all Feliciano heard from the customer was "Whoa, dude, what's wrong? You look terrible."

Feliciano froze.

_How could he…_

"Ve? I don't know what you're talking about!" Feliciano said with a smile. "Pfft. Yeah. Whatever. And those black eye rings are just makeup, right?"

_Ve! Who does this guy think he is why I autta…_

Feliciano looked up and saw a man with blonde hair, glasses, and… dare he say it… a nice body. But… still!

"Ve. I suggest you order and **leave**." Feliciano made sure he put emphasis on the LEAVE part. "And what if I don't?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Then unfortunately, I'll have to remove you." Feliciano said darkly. "Fine then. But you know you shouldn't keep hiding… whatever you keep in that wilted heart of yours." he said winking while pointing at his heart. Feliciano could only stand shocked.

"Oh. And I'll take a Big Mac." He smiled sweetly.

"ALFRED! How many times do I have to tell you, fast food isn't good for your heart?" Roderich yelled.

"Ve? Roderich, you know this man?" Feliciano asked. "Yes. Unfortunately." He replied.

"Oh, hey Roddie!" The man supposedly named Alfred said. "How many times do I have to tell you to not to call me Roddie?"

Alfred could only laugh.

Feliciano could only watch.

_Who is this man? And how does he know?_

"Wait. I'm confused." Feliciano spoke up. "Don't worry about it. Here's the usual." Roderich handed Alfred a bag and tried to push him out the door. "Oh come on, Roddie! Cant I just stay for a little longer?" Alfred pouted. "No. Leave now.""Fine then. Oh, wait!"

Alfred jumped out of the hands of Roderich and in front of Feliciano. He actually jumped on top of the counter and placed a kiss right on Feliciano's forehead. "Bye bye Feli! My little Italian!" He then jumped back down and out the door before Roderich could catch him. "Wait! How do you…" It was too late. He was gone.

_How did he know my name? And how did he know my race? But strangely… I want to meet him again…_

* * *

Short chapter is short.

And that's it! Answers will be answered in the next chapters! But please review and tell me what you think? Something need a change? ^w^


	2. Chapter 2: I spoke with you

I can't believe I forgot to give a list of the human names! :Y ()

Oh well!

Characters in this story so far and to come.

Alfred-America

Roderich-Austria

Elizaveta-Hungary

And that's so far! And now we continue…

Feliciano couldn't help but wonder about the man he saw throughout the day.

He couldn't have known him. Or… could he? Feliciano kept playing over all the memories he had in his head. He never met him. Or… has he. No. he can't let someone like him take over his mind. He was just some person. Or, that's what Roderich said.

Feliciano walked home alone again that day. He was thinking about that day and for some reason, couldn't get that man he met out of his head.

_How? Just… HOW?_

When Feliciano got home he heard a loud BEEP!

_Oh? I have a message…_

He clicked the button to play the messages.

"You have 2 messages. Message 1: "Hey, Feliciano. It's Roderich. Just wanted to make sure you got home ok. But I probably won't have to worry about that. Anyway, about that man you saw today, if he ever gives you any trouble, just tell me and I'll take care of it for you. Bye."

Beep. Message received at- message deleted. Message 2: "…Hey, _Fratello."_

Feliciano gasped for a second. He never got messages from him. Not anymore anyway.

"uhhhh… well I just want to say hi. Come stai? Everything is good on my end. I know I haven't been calling much lately, and trust me, I wish I could, but my boss is working me so hard lately. I haven't had any time for myself! He's such a bastard."

Feliciano couldn't help but laugh. At least he didn't change.

"Plus, I lost your phone number so… yeah."

Wait. So, how was he calling him then?

"Yeah, so… we should get together some time. Call me back at ***-***-****. "

It was good to hear fratello's voice again. It's been such a long time.

"Oh yeah. Tell your friend thanks for giving me your phone number. He said he knew you well… so thanks. Ok. Ciao."

Feliciano stared at the phone. Good friend? The only person he was relatively close to was Roderich and his girlfriend Elizaveta.

_Oh, I get it! Roderich must have given Lovino his number! He's such a nice person!_

Feliciano went to make dinner, so much happier than the beginning of the day. He hummed all throughout the kitchen, humming hatafutte parade. It was a song that his father used to hum to him when he was a kid. He danced and hummed throughout the kitchen.

Meanwhile…

In the front of Feliciano's apartment building stood a man, wearing a black face covering coat, and black jeans. One could look at him and tell he was suspicious, but he didn't care. He was only focused on the target in front of him. He climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, and found who he was looking for. A little Italian, hopping around the kitchen and humming a little tune, while failing to notice he left the blinds open. He looked in and smiled a bit. Then his phone rang. He hesitated and fumbled around to grab his phone, which almost fell.

"Y-yeah ,what!" The man silently yelled into his phone.

"You know why I called you." Another mysterious man talked on the phone.

"And care to tell me why?" The man stalking Feliciano said.

"Don't act like I didn't see the little stunt you did with my closest son."

"Come on, I just wanted to see him. And besides, we all know that isn't your son. You don't have one."

"Not biologically, but he's close to it. You know his father died right? You don't need to protect him anymore."

The man outside the apartment grew a little angry.

"It doesn't matter if his father is dead, alive, missing, or abducted. The contract still stands." He hung up the phone, not caring if the man got angry.

"I promised him I would protect his son. AND I WILL." The man took one last look at the Italian. He jumped on the rail and scanned the perimeter, then jumped down and ran away.

Feliciano looked out the window. Did he hear a cell phone ring? Oh well. It probably wasn't that important anyway. He continued with his dinner and when he was done, went to bed.

When Feliciano woke up, he woke up at around 8:20.

_Ve. That's weird. I usually wake up late. Maybe it's because I'm happy that fratello called? Yeah. It's probably that._

Feliciano had time to do all the regular morning routines before 8:45. Then he walked to work.

Roderich almost choked on his spit when he saw Feliciano come through the door. He was always late… wasn't he?

"Uhhhh… Feliciano?" Roderich said. "Aren't you usually late?" "Ve! I know! I got up this morning and woke up at 8:20! I know, it's crazy, right? I never got up in time for work, and now? I think it's because brother gave me a call yesterday!" Roderich gasped a little.

"Oh, and grazie for giving Lovi my phone number!" Feliciano said, while walking through the doors to get to work. "But… Feliciano…I didn't…" Roderich barley said. "Ve? You did give him my phone number. Right?" Feliciano asked. "Y-yeah. I guess I did." Roderich said with a sarcastic smile. He knew Feliciano couldn't read the atmosphere, so he wouldn't have noticed. Feliciano smiled and went to the counter to take over shifts.

Roderich leaned himself on the wall in the back break room.

_It could have been him. Even though I told him not to interfere. Damnit._

Roderich looked over through the glass window to see little Feliciano cheerfully taking customer's orders.

_Well, I guess he made the right move. He seems a little happier. But he better not…_

He then saw his pain in the neck friend.

Alfred.

"Hey little Italian!" Alfred jumped up in Feliciano's face. "W-whoa!" Feliciano took a step back. "Where did you come from?" "Oh, you know. Just morphing through walls, falling down from ceilings, nothing big." Alfred winked.

Feliciano chuckled a bit. At least this man had a sense of humor.

"Oh yeah." Feliciano realized. "I have a question for you." Feliciano pointed at the man. "Yes?" Alfred responded. "How come you know my name?" Feliciano asked, with his serious face on. "Hm. Now that is a good question." Alfred responded, not at all affected by the question. "Maybe you should ask your 'Australian' friend over there." Alfred pointed to Roderich, who seemed to be on fire with anger, literally.

"Alfred." Roderich stated his name, plainly.

"Yes, Roddy?" Alfred asked him, with his cute face on.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Roderich said, grabbing a strainer off the fryer. Alfred and Feliciano jolted a bit.

"**I AM FROM AUSTRIA!1!1"** He yelled, while throwing the strainer at his face. Feliciano gasped as Alfred just stood there, and at the last second, he dodged the strainer.

_Whoa! That was… fast._

Feliciano had wondered where he escaped to, and heard that laugh he heard yesterday, right next to Roderich. But he was so far away? He must be like… a ninja or something!

"HaHa! Is that all you got? I've seen Antonio faster than you! And he's Spanish!"

Feliciano's and Roderich's eyes widened.

_Did he just say…? Antonio? _

_Ok. That's it. I need answers. _

_NOW._

And that's it! I know I said questions will be answered in this chapter, but I don't have much time before the weekend. My weekend is all filled up starting Friday and I won't be around a computer till Sunday.

But at least I'll be American and go watch racecars*SHOTTED*

Translations

Fratello-Brother (Italian)

Come stai? - How are you (Italian)

I used Google translate to do this so if you know any mistake, please let me know.

(please, I'm only in Spanish class D': )

References

"He knew Feliciano couldn't read the atmosphere, so he wouldn't have noticed" - this was a reference to the anime about how America and Italy can't read the atmosphere! xD 

"I'M FROM AUSTRIA! *INSERT RAEGE HERE*"- People know Australia more than they know Austria, so sometimes if you ask someone about Austria, they'll probably respond with "Don't you mean Australia?"

"HaHa! Is that all you got? I've seen Antonio faster than you! And he's Spanish!"- Another reference to the anime. It was the part with the German simulator, and how the Spanish are known for being laid back.

"He hummed all throughout the kitchen, humming hatafutte parade."- Hatafutte parade is the name for the ending song to Hetalia: World Series.


	3. Chapter 3: I learned from you

And here's another chapter!

I was surprised with how many reviews the first ones got W Thank you all!

Oh, btw I seem to realize that instead of using human names I sometimes use their nation names, I guess it's a habit, but if you see a nation name I'm sorry ^w^;

And I used the name Augustus for Roman Empire's human name. (Not to be confused with Holy Roman Empire)

* * *

**AUGUSTUS**

Means "great" or "venerable", derived from Latin _augere_ "to increase". Augustus was the title given to Octavian, the first Roman emperor. He was the adopted son of Julius Caesar who rose to power through a combination of military skill and political prowess. This was also the name of three kings of Poland.

(You know cuz he's old *shot*)

And here we go!

* * *

"Wait. Did you say… Antonio?" Feliciano asked.

_Antonio is a family friend. How does he know about him?_

"Don't worry Feli-"Roderich started to say but Alfred jumped in front of him in his face.

"Oh come on, Roddie! Can I tell him?" Roderich glared at him.

"Only the basics." He whispered. "Ok!"

Alfred did a 180 degree turn and jumped to Feliciano. "Ok. I'll answer your questions you asked earlier! Are you ready?" Alfred asked to Feliciano, and Feliciano could only do a small nod.

"Ok. The reason I know you is because I knew your dad. You dad and my dad used to be… err… how would you say it? Drinking buddies I guess." Feliciano looked confused. "Ve? What are you…?" "Hold on let me continue. Your dad and my dad met in a bar, and became friends almost instantly. When our parents would drink, they mostly come to my dad's house." Alfred stopped to to let Feliciano take it all in. "So… that's where he went?" Feliciano asked. "Yeah. For the most part. And when they would get drunk, your dad would always talk about stuff that goes on in his life and his sons like they was his prize possessions. He really loved you and your brother."

_This is so confusing. But… It makes me feel good to hear that he loved us._

Feliciano smiled a little, and a tiny tear, almost barley seen, came to his eye.

"He he, no need to cry." Alfred said, wiping the tear away from his eye. "Since your dad always talked about you two I asked him where he sent you two. He said he sent you to Roderich's house and your brother to Antonio's." Alfred took a break for a breather. Feliciano just stood there, thinking over what he just heard, which was a lot. "So… how do you know Antonio?" Feliciano asked. "Well… I got curious."

Flashback…

"Hey, Mr. Vargas?" A 9 year old Alfred said while walking up to the very tall man. "No need to be so formal!" The man laughed. "Just call me Augustus." The man said. Alfred nodded. "Ok then, Augustus. What does your children look like?" Alfred asked. Augustus looked over to him and smiled. "Oh, just the most adorable little kids in the entire universe!" He liked to brag about his children when the topic came up. Augustus reached in his pocket, took out his wallet, and took out a small folded paper. He opened it up to Alfred, revealing a picture with Feliciano and Lovino, around 4 years old, being held by Augustus with the most biggest smile ever. Yes, indeed. They were cute. "Can I meet them?" Alfred asked. "Hmm…" Augustus thought. I'm going to take my children to the park right after this. Do you want to come?" He asked. Alfred's eyes widened. "I really can?" Alfred questioned. "Only if it's ok with your father." He responded. Alfred ran into the kitchen and came out with a big smile on his face. "He said yes."

After a couple of minutes of walking, they finally got to Antonio's house first. Alfred looked up at the big building and asked "Is this where Feliciano is being held?" "No. This is where Lovino is." Alfred looked a little disappointed. He didn't not want to see Lovino, he just wanted to see Feliciano more. They walked to the door and rang the door bell. "Hey, Antonio! I'm here for my kid!" Augustus yelled. The door opened slowly and out came a little child, eating a tomato with a pout. "I's about time you came te pick me up." The little child managed to say. "He's being mean to me." The little child pointed toward the door, revealing a medium height man, around 18 years old. "Oh, come on Lovino, I was only teasing you!" The man said with a smirk. Alfred pointed to the man. "Antonio?" Augustus nodded. "Antonio, this is Alfred. The child of Arthur." Augustus introduced them. Antonio reached his hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you, little Alfred." Alfred stared at the hand, and then shook it. "You too." He responded. "Oh, my, he has manners?" Antonio remarked. "As a child of Arthur, I expected him to look away in disgust, like he did with me." "No. I sort of do my own thing." Alfred responded. Augustus looked at his watch. "Oh! Better go pick up the other one! Bye Antonio!" He said while waving and walking off the driveway. "Hope to see you soon!" Antonio waved back.

"Hey, daddy?" Lovino tugged on Augustus's shirt. "Yes?" Augustus responded. "Am I goin' t' see fratello now?" "Yes, we're almost there."

Alfred, Augustus, and Lovino walked up to what looked like a mansion. "Is this where Feliciano is?" Alfred looked up and asked. "Yep. Roderich is sort of… rich."

As they were walking to the front door, they could hear the sound of a piano playing. "Ah. Looks like he's at it again." Augustus said. Alfred just looked at him with a confused look.

Augustus rang the doorbell, and the music stopped. When the door opened, there was a man with brown, sort of slicked back hair, and a little cow lick pointing out of his head, just like Alfred. "Come here to pick him up?" The man stated. "Yeah. Now where is he?" Augustus replied. "Just a minute."

When he said that he turned around and called for a person named 'Feli.' Which must be Feliciano, Alfred concluded.

When Roderich turned back around, a small little child was standing there. Alfred's face turned to a complete blush. He was looking at the most adorable and cute child he had ever seen in his entire life. Now he knew that Augustus wasn't lying when he said that his son was the most adorable little child ever.

"Ve! Papa! Fratello!" The little child, Feliciano, shouted when he got full view of the people at the door.

"Ah! My little cute child!" Augustus announced as he picked up the little child, with Lovino in his hands. "Ve! Bello vederti, Fratello!" Little Feliciano said to his brother. He simply nodded.

"I'm sorry to just show up and leave but... I have some business to attend to." Augustus said to the man at the door. "Yeah, can't be helped." He responded, while turning around. "Just don't get lost."

"Ah, was that Roderich just now?" Alfred asked Augustus. "Yep! He may seem a little rude, but that's just his normal attitude." Augustus felt two little tugs at his shirt. "Ve, who iz that boy over ther?" Feliciano managed to say. Feliciano was quite young, so he still couldn't talk very fluently. "Oh, that's Arthur's son." Augustus replied. Feliciano's face turned to terror. "H's not like 'im, is he?" Feliciano started to cry. This stunned Augustus. "No! No! He is a very nice gentleman." Augustus reassured Feliciano.

They got to the park and Feliciano's and Lovino's eyes grew wide. "Ve! You di'nt say we was goin to the park, Papa!" Feliciano cried out. "I wanted to make it a surprise!" Augustus sat Feliciano and lovino down on the ground so they could walk. "How about Alfred show you guts just how nice he is by playing with you?" Augustus smiled and said. "Ah! Ok!" Feliciano smiled, grabbed Alfred's hand, (and he totally DID NOT blush W) and went to the swings. Alfred helped push Feliciano and Lovino on the swings. Augustus sat on a bench and watched. It was a beautiful scene. "I think they're gunna be just fine." He said with a happy, but sad face.

End Flashback…

"And that was the first time I met you, Lovino, Roderich, and Antonio. I still kept in contact with Roderich and Antonio, but lost contact with you and your brother. You probably don't remember because you were so young." Alfred finally finished.  
Feliciano just stared back at Alfred, who was smiling.

_I don't remember this at all. But it would explain some things…_

"Well, it's a very detailed story, so I can't say it's a complete lie." Feliciano turned to Roderich. "Is it true?" He asked. "Yes, unfortunately. The more he grew up, the more he wouldn't leave me alone." Roderich's face turned into one of disgust. "Oh come on, you know you love my presence!" Alfred said while hugging Roderich in a death grip. "But… wait." Feliciano perked up. Alfred and Roderich stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "If Alfred was always with you, then how come I never seen you with him? And how come you never told me about him?" Feliciano questioned. "Well, there was never a need to tell you." Roderich responded back. "And he stopped hanging with me a little while ago." "Oh? Did you miss my presence?" Alfred teased. "NOT IN MY LIFE." Roderich picked up a strainer once again. "Ve! It's ok!" Feliciano put his hand on Roderich's hand to make him drop it. "Well, now I know." Roderich looked at him confused. Then realized what was happening. So he dropped the strainer and patted his head. "Ok. Now get back to work." "Ve! Yes sir!" Feliciano said while turning around. "Oh! Feli!" Alfred perked up. "Ve? What is it?" Could you go with me somewhere after you get done with work?""Ve…Sure! Where?" "An Italian restaurant!"

_An… Italian restaurant?_

* * *

And then they lived happily ever after.

The end.

Lol jk.

And another chapter! At last! This one has some answers! But be prepared for a plot twist! :O

Next chapter coming soon!

* * *

Translations

Bello vederti- Good to see you

**Kid talk: **"I's about time you came te pick me up."- It's about time you came to pick me up

"Am I goin' t' see fratello now?"- Am I going to see fratello now?

Ve, who iz that boy over ther?- Ve, who is that boy over there?

H's not like 'im, is he?- He's not like 'him' is he?

Ve! You di'nt say we was goin to the park, Papa!-Ve! You didn't say we was going to the park, papa!

References

As they were walking to the front door, they could hear the sound of a piano playing.- Austria really loved to play the piano in the anime

And that's it. 0w0

Reviews are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4: I bonded with you

And another chapter

I'll try to add plot development, I swear ;_;

And beware, this chapter is quite longer than the other one's ;3;

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Feli!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Ve, no problem Alfie!" Feliciano replied happily.

Alfred had successfully bribed Feliciano into taking him to an Italian restaurant. Alfred had always wanted to go, or that's what he says anyway. And about the nickname, Alfred insisted that Feliciano should call him 'Alfie', because he calls him 'Feli', in order to bond better.

"Ah! This is the place!" Alfred pointed to a huge building that was labeled 'Olive garden Italian restaurant.'(lolxD) "Ve… this place?" Feliciano questioned. "Yep. I never really wanted to go alone cuz' I never really had authentic Italian food."

They both entered the building and walked up to the front podium, where a server waited. "Welcome to Olive garden! I'll direct you to a seat." The waiter walked them to a table right next to a window, where the prettiest view was seen. It had a circular field of flowers next to a water fountain, with many happy people walking and chatting with each other.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked. "U-umm…" Alfred stuttered. "I think we'll both get Dr. Pepper." Feliciano spoke up. "Coming right up!" The waiter responded.

"Oh. I thought because it was Italian it wouldn't have soda's." Alfred said. "Nope. It's in America, so it would be understandable that it would." Feliciano replied. "Oh."

A couple of minutes went by, and it was complete silence, except the chatter of others in the restaurant.

_Must. Brake. The. Silence!_

"So…" Feliciano said to get Alfred's attention. "Why did you want to come again?" Feliciano questioned.

"I told you didn't I? I've always wanted to come here. I wanted to try all the kinds of Italian food. I've had a little craving for it for a while now, but I've never really got to." Alfred said. "Hm." Feliciano replied. "Umm… Plus I wanted us to get to know each other better." Alfred said with his face in his folded arms. Feliciano's eyed widened.

_He…wanted to get to know me?_

Feliciano giggled a bit. "I guess I wanted to get to know you more too." He said smiling. Alfred's face turned a little red. "Thanks." He whispered while smiling.

The waiter came out with their drinks, and they ordered. It took a while because Feliciano had to explain to Alfred what almost everything on the menu was, because he had no idea what anything on it was.

_Oh, I get it. He needed me to tell him what's best. At least I'm useful._

The dinner turned out more than well, because they both enjoyed what they ordered. Especially Alfred. He was going on about how awesome Italian food tasted like, and he can't wait until the next time he eats it.

"Ah! That was the most satisfying meal I had in many months!" Alfred practically yelled to the world. "Ve…" Feliciano uttered out. They walked a little while down the street just looking at different things and starting small conversations. They got to their destination, which was a convenience store, very close to Feliciano's apartment. Alfred looked at his watch. "Gack! I'm late!" He shouted. "I'm sorry Feli, but I have to go." Feliciano felt a little down by this, because he wanted to spend some more time with him, but things happen, you know. "Ah, ok then. Be careful on your way back." Feliciano said. Alfred nodded and started running in the opposite direction. "Oh! Feli, wait!" Feliciano turned around. "Si?" He said." You look cuter when you smile." Saying that, Alfred started running again. Feliciano turned 4 shades of red, but then just brushed it off. He walked into the store, and glanced down the aisles.

_Ve… milk, milk, where is the mi- ouch!_

Feliciano ran right into someone and tumbled down, right on his but. "Mi dispiace! I mean, I'm sorry!" The man said as he started picking up the stuff Feliciano dropped.

_I…I know that voice…_

"_Fratello?_" Feliciano uttered out by accident. The man turned his head, to reveal a curl sticking across his head to the right. "F-fratellino?" He replied. They both stared at each other for a second, and with tears in his eyes, Feliciano ran up to him and hugged him with all his might. They both sat there for a couple minutes, just… hugging.

"Ve! I'm so happy to see you fratello!" "Si, me to."

Ever since they met at the convenience store they talked for what felt like forever.

"I can't believe I just met you like this! What are you doing here anyway?" Feliciano questioned. "Well, if you must know, I didn't get very far with that one job that man offered me. So I came here to find a job, since it seemed like a pretty decent part of town." Lovino said. "Well, I'm glad to see you." Feliciano said with a smile. "Me too."

They both walked down the road a little toward Feliciano's apartment. "Ve. By the way, where are you staying at while you're here?" Feliciano piped up. "Oh. There's an apartment complex a little further from here that I got to stay at for cheap." He said while pointing further down the road. "Ve, he he, looks like fate is messing with me. That's where I stay to." Feliciano mentioned. "Huh? You live their?" "Yep. But how come I never seen you there before?" "Oh, I just got here today. I went to that convenience store to get some pills for a headache I've been having." Lovino responded. "Hm."

They got to the apartment and walked up the stairs to their rooms. "Looks like I'm just right next to you." Lovino said, pointing at his room, which was conveniently placed next to Feliciano's. "Ve! So I can come to you when I need something, or I'm scared!"~:D "Joy."

Feliciano walked into his apartment room, right after saying goodbye to his brother.

_Ve! So many awesome things happened today! I got to hand out with Alfie, meet my brother, and make my special pasta! Nothing can ruin this day!_

It was just then when Feliciano heard footsteps right outside his apartment. They weren't normal ones though. They seem to be pacing back and forth across his door.

_Ve. I hope no one's going to try to get in here!_

Feliciano tiptoed to the door and looked through the peek hole. He saw a man, covered in black, with black pants and a black jacket with a hood to cover his face. And he wasn't pacing in front of his door; he was pacing on the **rail** in front of his door!

Feliciano swung the door open. "Stop right there!" He yelled. The man freaked a bit and fell off the rail.

_Oh dear._

Feliciano looked over the rail to see if he was all right, and found that he had landed on his feet somehow. At least he was ok.

Feliciano went back into his room, and turned the door security lock on, and went to bed.

After a couple of days passed, (like 2 days) Feliciano found himself more and more happier to start the day. He found that he couldn't wait to go to work, where he knows that Alfred is waiting for him. And he couldn't wait to come back home, where his brother was waiting for him. All seemed right with the world, until bills came.

Feliciano looked at the paper with dead shock. $1,050? Where did this come from? I mean, he has been using more and more electricity, but how was he ever going to pay for it?

Feliciano walked into work that day, dragging his feet behind him. He didn't even notice that Roderich and Alfred was practically at each other throught's. "Oh hey, Feli!" Alfred said. "Hm?" He saw how droopy Feliciano was. Roderich noticed this too, and stopped what he was doing, which was holding Alfred in a head lock. They walked to him and put their hands on each of his shoulders. "Feli? What's wrong?" Alfred asked. "Yeah, you're normally not this depressed." Roderich said. "Ve… something terrible happened." Feliciano said. "Hm?" "Ve. It's my monthly bills. For some reason, their through the roof!" Feliciano exclaimed. Alfred and Roderich looked at each other. "What will you do?" Roderich asked. "I'll just have to pay for it. And use candles for light in the next year." He said with a distant look. Alfred and Roderich's face was filled with worry. Alfred put his hand on Roderich's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll fix it. I found something pretty interesting while wondering in the town." He said while giving that 'American smile.'

Feliciano dragged his feet all the way down the street and into his apartment.

_What am I going to do? I don't think I can pay for this._

All he had was bad thoughts in his head throughout the day. He just… didn't know. Feliciano started making his dinner, but then heard the same footsteps he heard yesterday. He ran to the door to see the same person he saw yesterday, in the exact same spot. Feliciano opened the door to try to catch him. "Stop whatever your-"Then he fell.

_Crap. Not again. But I won't let him get away!_

Feliciano ran down the stairs and began chasing the man. They chased all throughout most of the city, and ended up in an alley. At least, Feliciano did.

_What? I could have sworn he ran down here._

He looked all around the alley for the man, but found nothing. "Oh, hey. It looks like someone's on our turf." Feliciano heard from behind him. He turned around to find about three very tough looking men.

_Oh no._

Feliciano's heart became filled with fear, and he didn't know what to do. "U-um… I-I'll leave right now." He stuttered out. "Wait a minute. Is this the man 'the boss' had eyes on?" One of the men said. "Oh yeah! That looks like the one he said to be on the lookout for." The men started to walk closer to Feliciano, trapping him at the end of the alley. "What? I-I assure you, I'm not worth looking out for." Feliciano tried to reason with them. Well, it was the truth. "I don't think so. Apparently this man is supposed to be rich or something." Another man said. "Ve! I assure you, I'm not rich at all! I mean, I can even barely afford to pay my apartment rent!" Feliciano pleaded in response to them getting uncomfortably close. "No. We'll take this one to him." The group agreed.

_Oh no! Am I going to be taken away? But I just met my fratello! I need someone! Anyone! I… need… A HERO!_

Just then, a black image appeared right in-front of Feliciano and the men. "Don't you dare touch my 'amico.'" The man said. He then started dashing toward the men, aiming for the front one. He deflected the man's block on himself, and punched him right in the gut. He fell down, and the man in black continued to beat up the others. Feliciano could only stare at the scene in front of him, wondering what he should do. But before he knew it, the man dressed in black had successfully beaten up the gang. They were no longer standing.

The man in black looked straight at Feliciano. "Ve! You're that man that was in front of my house!" He just realized. The man started walking toward Feliciano. "Ve! I mean, I didn't mean anything wrong, I just-" The man held out an envelope to Feliciano. "Don't open this until you get home, understand?" He simply said. All Feliciano could do was nod and take the envelope. The man then ran quickly out the alley and into the street, without leaving a speck of dust behind. Feliciano hurried out the alley and back to his apartment. When he got there he locked the door, and set the alarm. Feliciano sighed as he walked to his couch and lazily sat down. He looked at the envelope the man gave him for a second.

_Should… I open it?_

Feliciano refused to argue with himself, and just opened the envelope. He dumped all the contents out onto the coffee table and gasped. In the envelope was $2,000 in cash, and a job application to a restaurant he never even heard of. Along with that, he saw a note that read:

_**A friend told me of your troubles. Don't worry, you don't have to pay back. Just be happy, and smile for me and my friend.**_

_** -Anonymous**_

_V-Ve?_

And that's another chapter :U I'm soooooo tired. Im just going to pass out on my bed now

Translations

Fratello- brother (Italian)

Fratellino- little brother (Italian)

Amico- Friend (Italian)

That's it. Goodnight ladies and gentleman. (imdoingitwrong)


	5. Chapter 5: I know from you

And a new chapter. I'm not sure how long I'm going to stretch this story l:l

So I went to the beach yesterday and so that's why I couldn't upload faster D:

* * *

Feliciano sat there and stared at the contents on the table. It couldn't be… could it? Someone had actually given him enough money to pay for his bills. But who? He didn't know anyone who could do that for him. Unless it was his newly acquainted friend, Alfred. It could be him… maybe. But probably not.

He wondered what he should do with the money. He should probably pay for his bills like the note said he should, he didn't want to be as rude as to take someone's money to pay for his bills. But…

Feliciano went to work not really depressed, but more confused. He sat at the cash register with a confused look on his face.

_What should I do? _

"Fe…"

_I don't want to take it… _

"Fel…"

…_but this is something that I need._

"Feli! Wake up from your slumber!1"

I'd like to say that Alfred had taken a hold of Feliciano's head with both hands and was shaking it violently.

"A-Alfie! I'm ok now!" Feliciano was trying desperately to get him to stop shaking his head. "I just phased out is all." Alfred looked at Feliciano. He leaned close to his face. "Are you ok?" Alfred said with concerned eyes. Feliciano's cheeks grew a light blush and he looked to the side. "Y-Yeah. It's just… the weirdest thing happened to me yesterday…"

A couple of minutes later…

Feliciano told the story of the mysterious man who looked bad, but ended up saving him. He said of how the thugs told him that they were to look out for him, and take him to wherever it was, and he said how the man seemed to show up at the exact time he needed someone. He didn't want to say he was scared. He didn't want to show the man he was weak, so he left that part out.

"Well, it sounds like you have yourself an old fashioned hero!" Alfred exclaimed, patting Feliciano's head. "Yeah. But I don't know what I should do with the money."

Feliciano reached into his pocket and handed Alfred the note that came with the envelope. "It looks like this guy really wanted you to have the money." Alfred said. Feliciano nodded. "But I don't want to be rude and take money from someone I don't even know." Feliciano frowned. Alfred saw him frowning, and looked a little sad too. "Well, it said you don't have to pay back, just be happy and smile! He probably noticed you felling sad!" Alfred gasped. "He could be your guardian angel!" Feliciano giggled a little. "That's ridiculous." Feliciano said. "But you never know." Alfred pouted." There could be someone out there… looking out for you… who cares for you, and you don't even know it." Alfred said looking to the side. "Ve? What are you…?" Feliciano questioned. Alfred caught himself saying too much. "I-It's just an assumption! That's all!" He said waving his hands around to assure himself. Feliciano smiled and put his hand on Alfred's head. "Thanks." Feliciano said. All Alfred could do was smile and blush a little.

And then…

"**Feliciano!"**

"Ve!"

"Not cool dude!"

Feliciano and Alfred reacted to the mad man's voice by hugging each other, very tightly.

"What are you two doing? You look like a couple in a haunted house when there **both** scared.

Oh. It was just Roderich.

Alfred and Feliciano looked at each other at the same time. And it was really awkward. They immediately jumped away from each other and started sprouting excuses at Roderich, like…

"It was because you scared us half to death!"

"You surprised me when I least expected it! It's my normal reaction to cling onto the closest person when I'm scared!"

Roderich just sat there, getting an ear full of noise. He just brushed it off. "Whatever. Feliciano, you should be doing your job. And Alfred, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Alfred looked confused. "Am I?" Roderich sighed. "Can't read the atmosphere as always." Roderich began pushing Alfred out the door. "Feliciano needs to concentrate on his job, not you." "Fine." And just like when Feliciano and Alfred first met, he slipped out of the hands of Roderich and jumped to Feliciano. But instead of on the forehead, he kissed him on the cheek. "Feliciano, you don't have to hold in all those emotions. It's ok to admit you're scared." He said staring into Feliciano's eyes. And to Feliciano, it looked like he was staring into his soul, reading every little secret he kept from everyone. And it made him feel very uncomfortable. So, Feliciano looked to the side, trying to hide from his shame. Alfred took this as the little man wanted him to leave so he obeyed. He gave Feliciano another kiss on the cheek, (in which Feliciano did not blush violently W *wink wink*) and left.

After Feliciano's work day was done, he laid on his couch, right next to the contents that he dumped on the table yesterday. He wondered what to do. In the midst of his wondering, he fell asleep.

Feliciano was sleeping soundly, until he started having a nightmare. It was that terrible night. The night when he was told that his father had died unexpectedly. He remembered the tears that were flowing between him and his brother, and how Roderich and Antonio didn't shed a tear at all. All they did was take them away, never to see each other for a long time. They didn't know what was going to happen, but they were scared… and alone.

Feliciano woke up to the wetness that was running down his cheeks. Crying during sleeping? Now that was an intresting trick. But feeling water down his cheek wasn't the only thing that woke him up. He heard footsteps by the door. He knew it had to be the man who keeps watching. Feliciano was too tired to start a fight, but he did want to talk to him. Feliciano opened the door to see the same man he saw twice before. He was on the railing again and he was wearing a hoodie that only showed his lips. "Hey." Was all Feliciano could manage out. The man just grunted in response. Feliciano walked up next to where the man was crouching on the railing, and leaned up on the rail. The man looked at Feliciano. "Your… not scared of me?" The man said. Feliciano thought for a second, and then looked at the man. "Why would I be scared from the man who saved me?" He said with a smile. He could see the man's lips was open in surprise, but then closed for a smile. "Hey, so about the mo-""Don't worry about it. Like I told you to." He demanded. "Pretty straight forward huh?" Feliciano pointed out. He nodded. The silence took over for a couple of minutes, but neither of them didn't minded. They just sat there staring into the starry night. Then Feliciano piped up. "Hey, you know?" He said. The man looked at Feliciano. "For some reason… I feel like I've seen you before. Like… déjà vu or something." The man looked down. "Well, you know… we may have met." Feliciano looked surprised at the man. "I have a secret identity you know. But I can't tell you, in order to protect you." He said to Feliciano. "Hmm." They both resumed to looking at the stars. Then it hit Feliciano. He started to cry. The man jolted a little. "Wh- hey you're not supposed to-""Why?" Feliciano said, but the man couldn't hear him. "What?" He said as he jumped down to his eye level. He reached out to him, but just froze in not knowing what to do. "Why do you even care? I mean, to go as far to protect me, and even pay for my bills. But… why?" The man didn't know what to do, but all he knew what to do was that he hugged the man and didn't let go. "Ve!" Feliciano yelped in surprise. "Feliciano, didn't you know? There is someone out there… looking out for you… who cares for you, and you didn't even know it." He said while smiling on the small mans shoulder. Feliciano looked up to the sky again. His tears were filling even more now. He thought no one really cared for him much. But… he was thankful. Whoever he is, he was thankful. "Thank you." He said.

Just then, an angry Italian came through the door with a bat.

"Chigi! Get off my brother or ill have to force you off!" The man jumped at the sight of the brother. He said a slight goodbye to Feliciano and jumped off the rail down to the floor. Lovino and Feliciano dashed to the rail to see if he was ok. But again, he landed on his feet. He looked back and waved at Feliciano.

"Who was that man?" Lovino asked. "I… don't really know." Feliciano responded. But deep down when he said that there was someone who cares… he felt the largest sense of déjà vu. And... His voice, now that he noticed it, it sounded… really familiar.

* * *

I'm so terrible, letting this chapter be short ;u;

Oh well ill try to update soon but I'm having a little of a writer's block

Should I just come out with the SUPER GIANT HUGE SECRET? (whichyouproboblyalreadyknow)

Or just stuff the middle with some more events.

Review plz? ;3;


	6. Chapter 6: I told you

Ok, I just want to make sure that you know the ages of these people.

This is their age of now, btw

Feliciano: 22 years old

Lovino: 22 years old (twin of Feliciano P:)

Alfred: 26

Roderich: 33

Antonio: 32 (yeh, their old xD)

Using the money the man gave him, Feliciano had successfully paid off his bills, and promised himself that he wouldn't let the bill go so high ever again. But now he was eying the other part of the envelope the man gave him. It was an application to some restaurant that he never heard of.

He went to his computer and went to Google. He typed in the name "Papa's Italiano Cibo" Which he knew meant Papa's Italian Food. Apparently, it's an Italian restaurant very close to his place! He looked at their main web site and clicked on job openings. He clicked on it, and there was a job opening for a chef!

_This is amazing! People always said how great my cooking was! I wonder if I can get an interview?_

Feliciano was so excited.

_Oh… but… what about Alfred and Roderich? It would be terrible if I could never see them again. And a restaurant is different than a fast food place. I don't think the boss of that place would allow them to just… walk right in there._

Feliciano became a little sad. He was having such a good time with them too. And if he just got up and left? That would be rude. But… he really needed more than a $6 per. Hour job. Who knows how much this job could pay him, and it would most definitely be more than the pay he gets now. And he needed it so much.

_What am I going to do?_

Feliciano got up the next morning. It was Saturday so he didn't have to go to work, unless they needed more workers but that rarely happened.

_Hmmm… what am I going to do today?_

Feliciano kept thinking. He got dressed and had breakfast already but he didn't know what he was going to do that day.

_I guess I'll just walk around today, see if there's anything interesting going on today._

Feliciano went out the door to see his brother coming out the door too. "Ve! Buongiorno fratello! Are you going out?" Lovino looked at his brother and nodded. "Though I don't really know where I'm going. I just wanted to get out of the apartment." He responded. "What a coincidence! Me too! We should hang out together since we haven't in so long!" Feliciano's face was beaming at the thought. Lovino smiled a little. "Yes. That would be nice."

Feliciano and Lovino went to the town square first. They looked at all the cool cloths and amazing accessories. They liked mostly the same things, since they were brothers. The conversation would be like this: "Ve! Fratello, look at this! Doesn't it look really cool?" Feliciano would point out. "Yeah, seriously! I wish I had the money for that, but I'm trying to save it!" Lovino pouted. Feliciano laughed. It would go on like this for some time and then they would move on.

It was around lunch time and the two brothers were getting hungry. "Man, I better get home and make some lunch. I don't want to spend money on something like this." Lovino said.

_Ve! But then that would mean we would have to go home! We've been having so much fun!_

"Don't worry about it fratello! I'll buy us some lunch!" Feliciano said. "Hu? You'd… do that for me?" Lovino questioned. Feliciano nodded. "Plus I have a lot of money so don't worry about it!" "Ok, then."

They decided to stop at a café a little ways down the street. It sold small Cuban sandwiches, so they decided that they would get that.

"Thank you for this." Lovino said, stuffing his face full of the sandwich. "No problem, fratello! I didn't really want you to go home, we was having so much fun!" Feliciano said. Lovino smiled along with Feliciano. They both enjoyed the time they spent together. Once they were done, they continued their walk down the street.

"Hey, fratellino?" Lovino piped up when they came across a jewelry store window. "Hm?" Feliciano said walking up next to him. "Does this cross look… a little familiar to you?" He was pointing at a cross that was black and had three diamonds on the top, right and left sides, and in the middle had one big silver diamond. At the bottom was 3 black diamonds in a row, going from big to small, and in the middle of all the black and middle diamond's was a couple of small silver diamonds. It was a really beautiful cross, and as his brother said, it looked familiar. It looked special, and the more Feliciano stared at it, the more he felt being pulled into it.

"…ano?"

Feliciano heard a voice, but didn't pay attention. The more he stared at it, he felt like… he was forgetting something. Something very important.

"FELICIANO!" Lovino screamed in his ear. Feliciano tipped over a little because of the sudden loud voice. "Ve! Sorry fratello! I just…" his voice trailed off as he looked back at the cross. "You're right. It looks very familiar. In fact, I could have sworn I saw Roderich wearing something like this." Feliciano said. "Roderich? You mean the man who took care of you?" Lovino said. Feliciano nodded. "Hm. Now that I think about it, I think I saw Antonio wearing this." Lovino said. "Ve? But how can that be? The sign says it's a very rare necklace." Feliciano questioned. "I wish I knew." Feliciano was so confused about all of the events that had happened over the last month. There really was no explanation for this.

And in the midst of his thoughts, that was almost taking over his soul, he felt a giant weight fall on him.

"Ve?" Was all Feliciano could say. Then he heard "Feli!~ It's so cool to see you here!"

Oh wait. It's just Alfred.

And when this was all happening, Lovino's face was in pure shock.

"Oh, Feliciano. It's a pleasure to see you."

Oh. And Roderich. Awesome.

The four allowed themselves to get settled in down at a near park at a table. "So, that's Roderich?" Lovino said, pointing at the brunette. "Yep!" "And that's a man you're friends with that you met just a couple weeks ago?" He said pointing to the blonde. "Mhm." "Ah, w-well then." Lovino said, shifting a little. "N-Nice to meet you, I guess." He said sticking his hand out for them to shake, in which they did. Feliciano remembered how his brother would treat new people, in which he would shout random sentences that would be along the lines of 'stay away from my brother bastard!' but Feliciano talked to him about it and told him not to treat his friends like that. So he tried to be the best he could for his brother, since they didn't see each other for a while.

They simply talked with each other, when Feliciano noticed something. "Ve!" Feliciano screamed. "Fratellino, what's wrong?" Lovino questioned at his brothers sudden outburst. He pointed at Roderich's neck. I knew I saw that necklace somewhere!" Indeed, Roderich was wearing the necklace that the brothers saw in the window. "Ah! He's wearing it too!" Lovino pointed to Alfred's neck to reveal the same necklace. The sign said it was rare. How could they both be wearing it? "Feliciano, your father gave this to us when you were very young. He had it especially made for us." Roderich said. Alfred nodded. "He said that this was very special, and it is. Very rare. Why do you ask?" "Because I saw a necklace in the window of a jewelry store that looked just like it. The sign said it was very rare, so I thought that it was the only one here." Feliciano said. Alfred and Roderich's face turned into surprise. "Feliciano, could you show us this necklace?" Roderich asked politely. "Sure." He said.

The group walked down the street to the window where he found it. "There." Feliciano said, pointing at the necklace. Alfred and Roderich looked at each other smirking. "My, that's a really rare sight!" Alfred said, laughing. "Yes, indeed." Roderich said. "Maybe someone else got a hold of your fathers design?" They all looked at the glass. "I… guess." Feliciano said. It all still seemed… fishy.

"Ve. I have to go to the bathroom." Feliciano perked up as they were walking. "I know where one is, follow me!" Alfred exclaimed and took Feliciano's hand and ran ahead. "W-wait!" Lovino tried to speak up, but they were already gone.

After they got out of the view of Lovino and Roderich, Alfred slowed down a little. "V-ve…" Feliciano stopped to breath. "Y-you didn't… have to run." "Yes I did! You were going to pee your pants if we didn't!" Alfred said, quite loudly. Feliciano's face turned red in embarrassment, hoping no one heard that. Luckily they were close to the bathrooms than Feliciano thought. They went in and Alfred waited for him outside the stalls. "Hey, Feliciano?" Alfred perked up. "Yes?" he responded. "Why did you point out the necklace? I mean, to me, it would be something someone wouldn't normally worry about." Alfred asked. Feliciano flushed to toilet, and came out. He walked up to the sink to wash his hands. "I don't know… I just… found it important. For some reason." Alfred kept staring at his face. "Do you… remember anything about it?" He said. "…no." Feliciano said. Alfred pouted a little. "You're lying. I saw you before you're brother caught you out of that loop you were in. You looked really sad." Feliciano was shocked that he knew this. How could he even know it?

Feliciano stared at his reflection as the sink water kept running. The water reminded him of… tears.

Feliciano began to cry. He fell on his knees, weeping. "Wha- I didn't mean to! I mean- I'm so-""It hurts. You know?" Feliciano just broke down. Now knowing how long he could keep it in. Just, he felt that crying would express his words. Alfred crouched down to his level, to hug him. "You know you can tell me. You can tell me your troubles. I'm here to listen." He said while smiling. Feliciano hugged him back, thankful he ever met the man. He felt like he could tell him everything in his heart. He would put his pride on the line just for him? Feliciano didn't know why, he just did.

"I always felt like I wasn't… special, like I was disposable. And no one really cared about me." Feliciano started confessing what he held deep in his heart. "And before you told me about my father, I believed he didn't love me at all, since he always dropped me off at Roderich's place. I never remembered him telling me that he loved me, not once. So I went on, believing that if my own father didn't love me, no one did. I never told Roderich about this, he didn't even show any feelings when my dad did die." Feliciano wiped some tears away, as he broke off the hug with Alfred. "I was so alone. There was a deep feeling within my heart, and it hurt really bad. I thought it was just an anxiety problem, but then it grew worse. Because of this I royally screwed up my high school life, and just barely passed my senior exams. After high school, it's just… really blurry. I can't remember most of it, but it was a little after that when Roderich found me and offered the job. I couldn't refuse because I needed the money, so I took it. Looking at people pass by everyday… wondering if their lives sucked just as mine did. Ha. I was really pathetic." "Was." Alfred said.

"Ve?" Feliciano said in response. "You was really pathetic. But now… you're different. Right?" Alfred said, rubbing his hand in Feliciano's hair. "Yeah. And actually…" Feliciano said while turning to face Alfred's face. "I think I changed because of you!" He smiled so brightly. "M-me? Gosh, Feli, I don't think I'm that much of an amazing person!" Alfred said, putting his hand on his chin to make an epic stance. Feliciano couldn't help but laugh.

_Alfred, hehe, where would I be without you?_

"Hey Feli?" Alfred said, leaning down to Feliciano to pick him up off the ground. He turned his head to the mirror. Feliciano was still smiling. "You see? Don't you look cuter when you smile?" He said with a big smile. Feliciano studied his face. "Si. I am…" Feliciano smiled even more now. The picture in the mirror revealed what looked like that Alfred and Feliciano had been best friends for a long time. But they only met just about a month ago. Feliciano turned around to face Alfred. "Well, we better go. Don't want to make Lovino and Roderich wait any longer!"

FFFFF- someone kill me nao :U

Lol jk

But srs I'm dying for sleep right now D:L

I promise the next chapter MIGHT be the last chapter.

MIGHT.

PROBABLY NOT.

The necklace I was talking about was based off of this:

http:/ /Jewelry/gold-bonded-cz-heart-necklace. Htm

(Take the 2 spaces away)

Except it was a little bigger.

Just a little, though.

:T

*FISTPUMP*


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

ANOTHER ONE! (RAINBOWZ) btw on an unrelated note, I spent this whole chapter listening to David Bowie dance magic dace :F unrelated info is unrelated. Ok fine ill start it.

* * *

When Italy got home, he was as tired as ever. He concluded that the crying session made him so tired. He didn't feel like doing anything at that time. He just lazily lied on the couch.

_Ve… so tired. And it's only 4:00 o'clock._

Feliciano looked over to where the table was where the job application still lay.

_Oh. I forgot to talk about that .Maybe… some other time._

Feliciano let himself be filled with the sweet feeling of sleep.

When Feliciano woke up again, to find that it was 11:00 o'clock.

_Ve. This is why I should have waited to go to sleep._

Feliciano sat up on the couch, and turned on the T.V. he flipped through the channels, to find nothing interesting, so he just turned to the news channel.

_"Breaking news! We just found a robbery on…"_

Feliciano lost interest and went to the kitchen to find something to snack on.

_"…a jewelry store in town square…"_

Feliciano leaned to see the T.V.

_"Police said it was a rare kind of jewelry that can't be found anywhere."_

He walked up to the remote and turned up the volume.

_"If you have any information on this jewelry, please contact the police."_

A picture of the necklace showed up on the screen, and Feliciano's eyed widened.

_That's… the necklace I saw! But… why would someone steal it?_

Feliciano stared at the screen blankly.

…

_Well it's not my problem!_

He thought at he munched down on some cereal.

The next day was Sunday and Feliciano was currently standing outside of the restaurant the job application was to. He studied it with his eyes, wondering if he should go in. But without really thinking about it, his feet began to walk on its own. He walked in and found that the restaurant was quite decent for a small place. He had been asking around and apparently the place was quite popular.

He just walked through the door and a waitress was already there. "Welcome to 'Papa's Italiano Cibo!' Would you like a table or a booth?" She asked. "O-Oh! Well, I was wondering about this." Feliciano said, while handing her the application. "Oh! You must be Feliciano! We've been waiting for you!"

…

"Ve?"

The waitress grabbed Feliciano's hand and led him to the back room, while saying to her co-workers "Got some business to take care of, take over for me?" They nodded, and the waitress continued to the back room, down a hall, and to a door. She opened it, and walked in. "Heeeeelllloowww my dearest boss! Got some great news for ya! We just found our chef!" Feliciano looked around. "V-Ve! Me?" "Yep!" Feliciano looked to where the front of the room was, and there stood a man about as tall as he was, just a little taller. Feliciano couldn't see his face very well, the room wasn't very bright. "Ah! He's here! Thank you Bella! You can go back now." The woman, whose name was Bella, walked back to the door and shut it.

"So you must be Feliciano." The man said, walking foreword. Feliciano saw his face, and could have sworn he seen it somewhere.

_I've been seeing a lot of faces I could have seen somewhere. Maybe I'm getting paranoid?_

He reached out his hand to shake it. "You can call me Alejandro." Feliciano shook his hand. "Alejandro. Isn't that a Spanish name?" Feliciano asked. "Yep. I know, it's weird that a Spanish man runs an Italian restaurant, but this was inherited to me." "Oh? By your father?" "Nope! My friend!"

Feliciano had a look of confusion. "Ha Ha! I see you're confused. My friend was an Italian, and had made this restaurant by the work of his own hands. Around that time I needed money really bad, and I had no place to go to live. So he gave me a job and a little room at his place, so I owed him everything. And when that day came that his days were numbered, he asked me personally to take over the restaurant. And since he had helped me with my needs, I thought I should help him with his."

All Feliciano could do was stand there just looking at the man. "Ve. That's quite a long sad story." Feliciano said. "I know right? But enough about me, let's talk about you? So you're interested in the job?" Alejandro asked. "Ah. About that. I don't really know." "What do you mean?"

Feliciano looked at the paper. "Well, the job looks really good. Of course I can cook Italian, because my father left me many recipes, but… I don't know if I want to leave my other job. You know… since I have friends there. It I decided to switch, I don't know if I'll ever see them again. Just thinking about it makes me feel sad." A tear came to Feliciano's eye.

"Well, how about I let you think about it for a couple more days?" Alejandro said. "Ve? You would do that for me?" "Of course!"

Feliciano left the restaurant with many mixed feelings. The job will pay a lot but… having to let go of the most closest friends? Feliciano just couldn't choose.

He walked into work the next day, feeling so depressed.

_What should I do?_

"Feliciano?" Roderich said. "Something wrong?"

Feliciano had been working for about 2 hours, and looked terrible.

"Ve… Roderich? If you had to choose between a job and friends, which would you choose?" Feliciano asked in a very depressed voice. "Would this be pertaining to you?" Roderich asked. "Maybe." He said while looking to the side with a pout. "Well, it would depend on what type of friends you have." Roderich said as he walked toward Feliciano. "If you had a friend like me, he'd want you to be happy." He said as he ruffled his hair. Feliciano smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Because, I need to tell you…

Feliciano told him all about how he got offered to take a job as a chef, and how he didn't know what he should do. "Well, if I were you, I would choose the job." Roderich straight out said. "And I think you should, because you know how much I care about you, and you really need it." "Ve~ Thank you Rody! Oh…" Feliciano thought. "What about Alfie? I can't just desert him like this as well. I need to tell him that-'"Someone say my name?" Alfred said as he appeared at the counter. "Wha-!" Feliciano stumbled back a little. "Alfred, seriously! Don't scare me like that!" Feliciano said, blushing a little. "Sorry, sorry!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

(timeskip)

"Oh…" Alfred said. "Yeah. I won't be able to see you at all." Alfred put his hand to his chin. "Well, I could always walk you home! You know, these parts around here have gotten a little violent. It might be a little while, but I'll take whatever to see my little Feli!" Alfred hugged Feliciano. "Ve~ me too! But are you sure you want too?""Yep!" Feliciano hugged Alfred more tightly. "Thank you, Alfie."

_I've never noticed it but… Alfred feels so warm._

Feliciano's eyed widened.

_Did I really just think that?_

"Feliciano? You okay?" Alfred asked. Feliciano looked up to see a concerned Alfred. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He looked over to Roderich. "I'm waiting." He said. "Ve?" Feliciano said, breaking the hug from Alfred. "Say those dreadful words I always never wanted to hear." He said looking to the side with a sarcastic sad face on. Feliciano giggled a little. "I quit."

Alfred took the initiative to walk Feliciano home. He insisted that he should, just in case anything happened. They arrived at Feliciano's place. "Ve~ thank you for walking me home and taking care of me Alfie! I'm really happy." Alfred hugged Feliciano goodbye. "Just as long as you're happy, then I'm happy. See you tomorrow!" He said, walking in the opposite direction. Feliciano waved back at him, and observed his backside.

_Ve… did he always have his shoulders broad like that?_

Feliciano giggled.

_Just like him to look like he can do anything._

And he did. As Alfred was walking, his back was broad and sturdy, almost like he could take on the world.

Feliciano walked inside of his house.

_Alfred is so strong. Not like me. I'm so weak! I mean… I have to have other people to take care of me! It's really pathetic. But him… he…_

He found himself thinking nothing but Alfred. Thinking about how cool he was, and how he was so nice, and so strong, and how he wished he could be with him fore-

…

Wait, what?

Feliciano slapped his hand to his mouth, even though he said nothing. Did he really just…? Or is he…

Feliciano walked to his bathroom and saw his face. Pure red. Or like his brother might say, a tomato.

"Ve! Did I just… fall in love with my best friend?"

* * *

FFFFFFF fack.

And no. this will not be the last chapter. In my guess, I still have maybe… *calculating* 3 chapters to go. ;3; so expect that.  
So how was it? Reviews are deeply appreciated.

On a sort of relative note, did you hear the terrible news? Japan had a very terrible earthquake, which made a tsunami hit, and… and… *BRB IM CRYING ;u;*

I wish I could go over and help somehow, but I'm only 16, and I'm broke. ;_; BAWWWW!

So I'll pray that everything turns out fair, and that the national flag returns to full-staff. (not on half-staff ;7;) And that every other country that also got hit is better too.

Places where you can help:

Donate:

http:/ .com/ s/ yblog_newsroom/ 20110311/ wl_yblog_newsroom/ japan-earthquake-and-tsunami-how-to-help

If you have a DeviantArt account:

http:/ .com/ blog/ 39039300/

(Take every space away after every slash)

P.s. do you think im getting lazy with this? ;3;


	8. Chapter 8: I depended on you

Im SOOOOO soory that i couldnt update sooner! There seemed to be a problem with my account and i couldnt update the chapters D:

but its working now! :3

and yes i did finish the story and will be uploading as quickly as i can

* * *

Feliciano warmed up to his new job quite quickly. He met so many different people, who had the same interest as him, cooking. The first friend he made was named Bella, who was from Belgium. She was really nice and warmed up to Feliciano quite well. Apparently she was called the 'new guy' stalker. She would always talk to anyone new who joined the job. At least he wasn't alone. He would regularly come in and start cooking right away because there were already so many people in. Even though no one really talked about the restaurant much, it was quite popular.

Apparently, to rumors floating around, the former chef was always lazy, and never really did anything. His cooking was pretty amazing, but he was just too lazy. So they were looking for another chef, lucky to Feliciano.

But the new job wasn't really the problem; it was Feliciano's new realization of his love for Alfred that was the problem. Alfred would always wait for him at the same spot right behind the restaurant, and just seeing him make his heart flip. He never felt like this before, and it was a warm feeling, so it must have been love… right? But Feliciano was scared that he didn't love him back. But he was willing to push that felling to the back of his heart.

They would always walk back to Feliciano's apartment. It would always go a little like this.

"Hey, Feli! How was work?"

"Fine, just ready to relax in my nice bed finally…"

"Then we should get goin'!"

Then when they arrived to his apartment…

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks Alfie!"

"No problem Feli. Just get some rest kay'?"

"Will do!"

The conversations were so simple but it was everything just too see him.

"So, hey Feliciano? What's up with that man you usually meet up with?" Bella asked one day. "Ve? What do you mean?" He said looking up from the pasta he was cooking. "Well, I heard some rumors floating around that a strange man always meets you after you get done with work." "Ve, him. He's a really good friend. He wants to make sure that I get home safe." Bella looked at Feliciano, studying is expressions to reveal one of… "Oh my god."Bella said with a surprised face. "You like him!" She practically screamed. Feliciano quickly tried to cover her mouth, but to no gain. "V-ve, could you keep it down? I don't want the whole restaurant to hear!" He said. Bella nodded, and Feliciano removed his hands from her mouth. "Kekeke! This is too cute!" She said making a kitty face.

_Oh dear._

One day, about 2 weeks after starting the job, Feliciano walked out to see not only just Alfred, but Roderich as well! "Ve? What are you doing here?" Feliciano asked. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that Alfred was taking proper care of you." He said looking to the side, with his face a bit flushed. "And also… it's been a while since we had seen each other." Feliciano smiled and hugged Roderich. "Ve! Nice to see you to!" "You seem to be in a happy mood today." Roderich pointed out. "Yep, cuz I got to see you!" Feliciano said smiling a big smile.

When they got to Feliciano's apartment, the sun was already almost down. "Ve, thanks for walking me home all the time Alfie, and thanks for seeing me today, Roddie."

Roderich sighed. "You called me Roddie." Roderich said. "V-Ve? Sorry, did you not want me to call you that?" Roderich walked over to Feliciano and hugged him. "Do whatever you want." Feliciano hugged him back. "Thanks."

"Well I hate to interrupt a precious family moment, but I'm in a hurry." A man said from behind Alfred. The group quickly turned around to see where the voice came from. Their eyes turned to see a man with white hair, wearing a tuxedo with a black hat. "Greetings, I came here for something important." He said while taking off his hat, to reveal a full head of white hair, and red eyes. Roderich and Alfred looked at him in disgust. "What are you here for?" Alfred said to the man. "Pardon me; I came here to deliver a message to the one called Alfred." He said. Alfred's eyes widened. "Me? Why?" The man walked closer to the group. Alfred pulled Feliciano behind him. "Don't worry." Alfred whispered to Feliciano. "I won't let him touch you." "Me either." Roderich said, walking next to Feliciano. The man walked to Alfred and reached into his jacket to reveal a letter. "This is for you." He said handing it to Alfred. Alfred stared at it for a second before swiping it away from him. "Is this it? Then leave." Alfred said very angrily. "Aw, very bad manners. Don't worry, this won't be the last time, I'll see you all soon." He said while walking away, but then turned to lock eyes with Feliciano. "And I'll be seeing **you **very soon." After that, he walked away.

Roderich snickered. "What did that person want with us?" Asking Alfred. Alfred could just stare at the letter he was given. "Don't worry, it couldn't be much, but right now I think we have a more important thing to deal with." He said looking at Feliciano, who was very much scared. "Don't worry, little Feli. I won't let him hurt you." He said while holding him in his arms. Feliciano couldn't speak. He was confused about everything.

_Why did he say he'll see me soon? I hope he was just joking._

Feliciano looked up to see Alfred looking at him concerned. Then he gave a big smile that made Feliciano's heart beat faster in a second.

_Whatever. Somehow I think I'm safe._

Alfred walked Feliciano up to his door, still holding him in his arms. He let Feliciano open the door and they both walked inside, along with Roderich. "Here" Alfred set Feliciano down on his bed, and pulled the covers up. "Just get some rest, and don't worry about that man today. Just get some sleep." He said as he kissed Feliciano on the forehead. Feliciano nodded. "Thank you Alfie." He said with a weak smile.

Afterward, Alfred and Roderich walked outside of Feliciano's apartment. "What do you think that letter says?" Roderich asked Alfred. "I don't know. There's only one way to find out." He said as he started opening the letter. Roderich put his hand up to stop him. "Not here. Not in the open." Alfred nodded, and they started walking to the nearest alley. Alfred once again started opening the letter, and read it.

Dear Alfred,

I hope you know why I needed to contact you. Of course you know the tension between yours and my clan. I have grown tired of waiting, and sending my little subordinates to do the deed that only I should do. I will give you one last chance to hand over the will, and the money of Feliciano Vargas. Otherwise, I'll just have to retrieve the goods myself.

~Sincerely,

The awesomeness.

Alfred snickered at the signature. If he was trying to hide his identity, then he did a poor job at it.

Alfred looked at Roderich, and they both nodded. They knew they would have to be on alert these past few days.

* * *

Sorry I made it so short. I wanted to split up the chapters so the story could flow better.

Reviews plz?


	9. Chapter 9: I hurt for you

Beware, this has a serious plot twist, so keep an open mind plz =w=

* * *

Feliciano woke up to the brightness of the sun in his apartment.

He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. As he was walking he felt something tugging at his heart, a feeling that made him just want to stay in bed all day, but he had to get to work.

As the day went on the felling wouldn't go away, and it felt like it was turning to anxiety.

"Hey, you ok? You don't look so good." Bella said to him. She handed him a mirror, and below his eyes were dark. "Hmm. I don't know. I have… a very weird feeling… that something bad is going to happen today." He said. "I think it's because of something's that happened yesterday." He concluded. He thought about Alfred. "But I don't think I should worry." Feliciano smiled. Bella looked at him concerned. "Well, ok then. But don't overwork yourself." She said. "Thanks Bella."

It was an hour before Feliciano's work shift ended. Bella walked up to him, holding her hands together. "Feliciano...Could you do something for me? I promise I'll repay you for it." "Sure, what is it?" Feliciano asked. "Well, you see, I have to go somewhere today, but I have to close the shop and make sure it's locked. I was going to have Alejandro do it because he IS the boss, but he already left! Could you do that for me?" She said with a pleading voice. "Ve, of course!" He responded.

Feliciano had never really locked up before, but it seemed easy. It was at the end and everyone had already gone home, so it was really empty.

_Ve… so scary!_

Feliciano walked out to see Alfred again. "Hey Feli! You're a little late today." He pointed out. "Well, I had to lock up for the day so… I had to wait for everyone to leave." Alfred nodded in understanding.

They turned around, only to find the same man they saw yesterday.

"Good evening to you both." He said. Alfred's face resembled that in surprise and hate. "What are you doing here?" Alfred asked the man. "Well, I did give you a warning, didn't I?" He said with a sinister smile. "That was just yesterday! And even then, I'm still not giving it to you." Alfred yelled back.

The man tipped his hat so his eyes couldn't be seen. "Exactly."

He whistled, and about two big muscled men came out. "You see, I am a man whose patience isn't very big. So I'll just take what I want and go." The man looked at Feliciano, and held out his hand. "Come to me, Feliciano." Feliciano's heart beat faster. "What do you want with me?" Feliciano yelled at them. "Oh, nothing. I just want to take care of you. You know that these people can't take care of you like I can." The man took off his hat and threw it behind him. "Come with me Feli! If you're with me, you won't have to worry about the little things you can't acquire, because I'll give it all to you." Feliciano ducked behind Alfred a little, as if to say no. The man looked a little hurt. 'Do you… not remember me?" He asked. "Ve… I don't think so…" Feliciano quietly said. "H-how could you forget me? We… we used to play all the time when we were young." The man looked sad. "It doesn't matter if he remembered you; he still wouldn't want to go with you, Gilbert!" Feliciano's eyes widened.

_That name it… sounds familiar._

"Brudder, I don't think that forcing him to come with you would work." A voice said, coming from behind the men. The men parted revealing a tall slicked back hair blonde. "Ludwig." The white haired man, apparently named Gilbert said.

Feliciano looked to Alfred. "Ve, Alfred. You know this man?" Feliciano asked questionably. Alfred choked up. "Y-Yeah, give or take." Feliciano felt left out. That feeling of anxiety came back in, except more harder. "You… you're keeping secrets from me?" Feliciano said as he backed up from Alfred. The two brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig, glanced at the scene. "You knew… You knew that I hated being left out… and you hide this from me!" Feliciano yelled at Alfred. "You don't understand!" Alfred yelled in defense. "It was…" Alfred's voice faded. "It was for what?" Feliciano asked. Alfred just looked to the side, silently. "You… You're all the same." Feliciano fell to the ground, grabbing his chest.

_It hurts… my heart… it…_

"Feliciano!" Alfred yelled, grabbing Feliciano from behind so he leaned on him as he fell. "What's wrong?"

As the scene went on, the two brothers looked at each other and smiled. "Perfect timing too." Gilbert said. "Don't tell me you had something to do with this!" Alfred yelled at them. "Not really, but it's the perfect chance to get what we want." They started coming closer. Alfred held on to Feliciano, not willing to let go. "That's just like you. Take whatever you can get." A voice out of nowhere came in. "Ve…? That sounds like… Roderich?" Feliciano managed out. A dark figure suddenly appeared before them. "Sorry I'm late. Had to take care of some stuff." "N-no, just in time actually." Alfred managed out. "Hey, don't keep me out on this one! I want to have fun too!" Another voice came in. It sounded… Spanish? Then another person came into view. "V-Ve? Alej-" The man put his fingers to Feliciano's lips. "Please don't call me by that name. You can call me Antonio, like you used to. Feliciano was surprised.

_My boss Alejandro is… Antonio?_

"Crap."Gilbert said. "Oh well, shouldn't be too hard."

"Alfred. You know what to do." Roderich said to him, with a serious face. Alfred nodded, and then picked up Feliciano bridal style. "Ve! No! I don't!""I'm sorry Feli. But they can handle it. I know it." Alfred went up the stairs that ran next to the restaurant. "Damn." Gilbert said, pulling out a gun, trying to shoot Alfred. He took a couple shots before Ludwig stopped him. "Stop! You don't want to hit Feliciano!" Gilbert looked back. Alfred had already gone through a door next to the restaurant and was already gone with Feliciano. "Well, no that that is out of the way, I think we have some business to take care of." Roderich said, cracking his knuckles. "Hey! You bastards!" Another voice called from behind the group of men. "My lovi!" Antonio shouted out. Lovino jumped on the man's heads and reached to where Roderich and Antonio were at. "I hope fratello is in safe place, yes?" He asked turning around to face the group. "Yes, Alfred is taking care of him." "Good." "Ha Ha! You think you can win? Its three verses four! And my group is the strongest around!" Gilbert boasted. "I think it's time to shut these potato bastards up." Lovino said. "Agreed." Roderich and Antonio said in unison.

(Authors note: Just wanted to let you know that anything with _italics,_ is what Alfred's thinking ;3)

Alfred carried Feliciano through the door, into what looked like a mini apartment above the restaurant. He walked through what seemed like never ending doors to Feliciano. He was still hurt from the anxiety attack he had a while ago. When Alfred finally stopped walking, they ended up in a bedroom. Alfred sat Feliciano on the bed and hugged him. "F-Feliciano… I-I'm so sorry…" Feliciano gripped Alfred's shirt. "I-I don't want an apology…" He said very quietly. "What?" Alfred asked. Feliciano gripped his teeth together. "I said I don't want an apology! I just want some answers!" Alfred's eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Feliciano was crying heavily at this point, shouting out so many things that didn't sometimes even make sense. Alfred could tell he was speaking in Italian.

_What should I do? He's so desperate… but the contract…!_

Alfred suddenly knew what he should do. His heart reached out toward the little Italian, and in response to this, he kissed Feliciano. Feliciano immediately went quiet. Using the kiss, Alfred laid Feliciano into the bed. "I'm sorry, Feli. I really am. And I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore." He said while kissing Feliciano's forehead. "I love you. I really do. So that's why, I'm going to tell you everything I know." He said while smiling. Feliciano was surprised. "So, that means-"Feliciano said while getting up, but was cut off, with Alfred's finger to his lips. "Yes, but in the morning. I need to go help the others." He said while getting up. Feliciano reached out and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Could you… at least stay here until I fall asleep? I don't think I can sleep if someone's not here with me. And don't worry! I fall asleep fast." Feliciano pleaded. Alfred sighed with a smile. "Ok then." He sat down next to Feliciano holding hands. "Good night, Feliciano." He said giving him a kiss. "Buonanotte, Alfred."

(Authors note: Just wanted to let you know that anything with _italics,_ is what Feliciano's thinking again ;3)

That night was the first night Feliciano dreamt about his childhood. He dreamt about so many kids playing with him at a playground. One was his own brother. And there was a blonde one with a cowlick sticking from the top of his head, which must have been Alfred. Another one looked similar to Alfred, but had a curl from the top of his head. And then there were two other boys. They were German, Feliciano could tell.

_Gilbert… and… Ludwig?_

They both looked just like the men he had met that day. All of them were at a play ground, all playing so happily together. Feliciano glanced over toward where his father was. He was standing next to a man with long blonde hair, and another with huge eyebrows. They were also standing next to Roderich and Antonio. They must have been the parents of the kids. It was such a peaceful dream, filled with no lonely feeling, or deep hurting. A tear came to Feliciano's face in the dream. Everyone crowded him, asking what's wrong. "I'm just… happy!" Feliciano said, smiling so big.

Feliciano awoke to a tear that came to his eye. He sat up from the bed, and rubbed his eye to swipe away the tear. "Such a peaceful dream." Feliciano said to himself. "Haven't had that in a long time." Feliciano took looked around where he was. He was in the same room Alfred sat him down at.

…

"Alfred!" Feliciano shouted. He ran through door only to run into Roderich. "Ve!" Feliciano whimpered a bit, as he stumbled back. "Ah, Feliciano! You're safe." Roderich said. "That's what I should be saying!" Feliciano said, hugging him. "I was so scared, I'm glad you're safe." Roderich smiled. "Me too." He said, returning the hug. "How about we get some breakfast?" He suggested. Feliciano nodded in agreement.

* * *

One more chapter!

I'm thinking of making an omake!


	10. Chapter 10: I joined us together

The last chapter besides one more :P

* * *

Roderich led Feliciano to what looked like a dining room. It was really fancy, and breakfast was already set out. Feliciano saw that Alfred and Antonio were already eating at the table. Alfred looked up from the paper he was reading, to see Feliciano. "Ah! Feli!" He said getting up to hug him. "Ve, Alfie! You're safe!" Feliciano said while hugging him. "Of course! I'm really strong you know!" He said, holding his arms up to look like he was flexing. Feliciano giggled. "Ah! My Feli!" Feliciano heard someone cry before getting literally glomped. "Ve! Ale- I mean, Antonio!" Feliciano said while trying to at least get some breathing air. "Sorry Feli! I'm just glad to see you!" Feliciano giggled, and hugged back. "Ok, ok, we get it! Now get your hands off my Feli." Alfred said with a little bit of a pout. "Oh Alfie, you always were so selfish." Antonio said mockingly. "Yes, and I'm not afraid to get what I want." He responded, agitated. "Come on people, knock it off." Roderich said, punting Alfred and Antonio in the head. "Welcome to the clans secret base, Feliciano. We disguised the restaurant so it would be much easier to work with. But enough of that, we have some business to take care of." "But we have to wait for someone!" Antonio said. Feliciano looked at him questionably. "We can't start unless-" "I'm here, I know." Everyone looked to the door to see Lovino rubbing his hand in his hair. Feliciano's face turned into one of surprise. "Lovi!" Antonio shouted, running to Lovino for a hug. Lovino pointed his hand out for a 'stop' sign. "Don't you dare. It's too early in the morning." Lovino said very sternly. "But lovi!" Antonio whined. Lovino ignored him and walked over to Feliciano. "Are you ok?" He said, with worry in his voice. All Feliciano could do was nod. "Good." Lovino said, with a smile. He reached foreword to hug Feliciano. "I was worried about you. What I heard from them wasn't really comforting." "Ve…"Feliciano managed out. "Ok then. Let's do what we all came here to do."

All five of them sat at a large table, eating breakfast. After they were done, they sat the dishes aside, and started the 'meeting'. "Ok, so, Feliciano. Are you sure you want to hear the truth about us, **all **of us, including you're father?" Roderich said. Feliciano nodded. "You do know that he didn't want his you to hear about it." Roderich also mentioned. "What I want to know isn't really his business. It's mine." Feliciano said, firmly. "Ok then. Where shall we start?" Roderich said. "Well, it started with the family, I guess." Alfred said. He looked over to Feliciano, who was sitting right next to him. "All of our family came from what you would call… a clan?" Alfred said. "Like, an assassin group?" Feliciano asked. "A little like that, but we don't kill whoever we wish." Roderich said. "We kill only those who pose a threat to the human society." "And that's where our dad came from." Lovino said. "You know about this fratello?" Feliciano asked. Lovino nodded. "He was in the group, but because it was in such a dangerous group that his parents forced on him, he didn't want that same danger forced on us. So he kept it a secret. Or at least tried to." Lovino said. "And you figured it out, right." Feliciano suggested. Lovino looked to the side. "I… saw him when he died." Lovino said. Feliciano's eyes widened. "It was then when I wanted answers that I knew Antonio had. I begged and pleaded with him, and he finally told." "You…" Feliciano could only manage out. "I didn't want you involved, I wanted you to keep you're innocence, and so did papa." Lovino confessed. "So we didn't tell you."

Silence filled the room, and Feliciano was choking in it. He didn't know what was worse, his own brother not telling him the biggest secret of his life, or hearing his brother say he saw their father die. Lovino got up from his chair to hug Feliciano. "I'm fine" he said, smiling. Feliciano hugged back, tears running down his face. "So… where do you guys come in?" Feliciano asked everyone. "My family's clan and Antonio's family clan had been allied together even before we were born." Roderich said. "My family joined you're group only when you was about 4 years old, I met you when you was about 5." Alfred said. "My father said it was about time he allied with someone, especially since then he was getting bullied." Feliciano nodded in understanding. "And, there's also something I should tell you." Alfred mentioned. "It's about why I contacted you in the first place. Before you're dad died he had some idea that he may not live long. He wanted some protection over his sons, so I asked him to send me." "You asked him personally to take care of me?" Feliciano asked. Alfred nodded. "He came up with a contract, which was buried with him when he died. It said for me to protect you, no matter at what cost." Alfred confessed a mouthful. "So, you protected me just because of some contract?" Feliciano asked. He was hurt by this thought. "Feliciano, I protected you because I cared about you. You were emplaced in my heart ever since the day we met. And I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true." Feliciano nodded, felling relived that he cared for him truly.

"But… what about the group that was outside? What are they to me?" He asked. "Ah." Alfred said. "He was also allied with us when we were young. We used to play together all the time, that is, before they turned against us." "Ve? Why would they do that?" Feliciano asked. "Well, you see, our father was a little… ignorant. He mostly concentrated on us, and he really didn't look at everyone, even when others were having troubles." Lovino confessed. "Die Bruderschaft" was getting a little tired of his attitude, so their leader revolted." Roderich said. "So they broke off of the gang, and started doing their own thing." Antonio said. "I wouldn't blame them though." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Although, I wouldn't mind having things back to the way they were." Antonio admitted sadly. Everyone also agreed to that.

_Everything back to the way it was…  
_"I have an idea." Feliciano said. Every eye in that room turned to face toward him. "But I'm going to need everyone's help."

Everyone looked at Feliciano confused. "Well, whatever it is." Alfred started to say. "I trust you." Alfred said as he used his hand to brush some of Feliciano's hair out of his face. Feliciano blushed a little and giggled. "Ve… thanks Alfie."

"Yes, well we have one more thing to address." Roderich said as he got up from the chair. "Ve? What is it?" Roderich opened a door to what looked like a closet. He pulled out a black case by the handle, closed the door, and set the case on the table next to Feliciano. "Oh, that thing." Alfred said. "Ve?" Feliciano was seriously confused. "Now that you know, I think this rightfully belongs to you." Roderich said as he opened the case to reveal a beautiful black necklace. "That looks like…" Feliciano tried to remember. "Ve! That's the same necklace that I saw in town that day!" Roderich nodded. "This is the clan's sacred necklace. It has never been made before, so when we saw it, we knew it was the missing necklace we have been looking for, ever since your father died." Roderich put the necklace on Feliciano. "When we finally found it, we couldn't let it get away, since it rightfully belongs to you." Feliciano gazed at the necklace. "Ve, it's so pretty. Thank you all."

One week later…

The group walked up to the same alley where Feliciano was attacked.

_It's time to finish this. No more being a wimp._

The shadow of a group of men stood in the alley. "Why did you bring us here?" A familiar Prussian voice was heard. "To make amends." Feliciano said. Gilbert scoffed. "It's too late for that… years too late." He said with a sad look. "Tell me why?" Feliciano asked. "Because out father had already broke the amends." Ludwig said. "He did it when he turned on the group." Feliciano walked foreword a little but Alfred grabbed him with a concerned look. "Don't worry." Feliciano said. "I got this." Alfred let go and nodded.

Feliciano walked foreword enough so the Germanic group came into view. Gilbert stood in front and the rest just hung out behind him. "And tell me, are you your father?" Feliciano stated. Gilbert just looked at the floor. "Are you not the leader of the group?" Feliciano stated. Gilbert tightened his lips together. "It's not me, it's my team." He said just above a whisper. None of the two groups heard it, except for Ludwig and Feliciano. Gilbert walked foreword from where he was standing. He stopped right in front of Feliciano. "Believe me, I would want to make amends… but…" he stopped to look back behind him at his team, then back to Feliciano. "I don't think they do." He said with a frown. "Hmm…" Feliciano sympathized with them. "Hey, Gilbert?" Gilbert looked up to Feliciano. "You know I had a dream. About us." Gilbert looked at him surprised. "We were all kids… all together." Feliciano grinned. "I would like for everything to be the way it was." Gilbert looked at him like he was crazy. Feliciano walked pass Gilbert right directly into the 'enemy' group.

"Ve… hi there 'Die Bruderschaft'." Feliciano said, "I am Feliciano, you may have perhaps known my father Augustus, the leader of your group turned against." "And it was for a good reason too…" one of the men said. "Sì, it is." Feliciano said sadly. "But, that was the past. My father was ignorant and maybe cared about him and his family too much but… he never would have wanted this." Feliciano felt a couple of tears fall down his cheek. "He would have wanted us to be friends… together, and so do I." He wiped his tears away with his arm. "So… how about instead of being enemies, let's be family." Feliciano stated with his arms open symbolizing acceptance. Silence filled the air, and everyone was surprised. They was never asked to be friends again, let alone family. Ludwig smiled. "I thought you would never ask." He said as he got up from where he was sitting. "What do you say guys?" Ludwig asked his clan. "I personally don't like going against the world." Some of the clan grunted, but most of them nodded. "It would be the best." One said. "Things haven't been the same since we revolted." Another said. Ludwig nodded in agreement. "So… is this truths?" He said as he turned around to face Feliciano. Feliciano smiled and nodded.

"Well then," Roderich said while smiling. "He certainly has a way with words." Alfred smiled also. "No. He's just Feli." He said.

"Oh!" Antonio perked up. Roderich and Alfred looked over toward him. "So… what's going to happen to the clan?' "Ah! About that…" everyone turned toward the voice, which was Feliciano. "I want to join the clan." Feliciano said plainly. Every eye shot toward Feliciano.

"**WHAT?"**

* * *

Omake coming soon. :D

Translations:

Die Bruderschaft: The Brotherhood (German)

And that's it! Sorry to just drop the bomb of the back story on you guys so quickly but I just want to finish this. ;3;


	11. Chapter 11: I saw you omake

Omake! :D

**Two years later…**

Feliciano now sat on the roof of the restaurant he was currently working at. He felt the wind in his hair and it felt good. "You still up here?" Feliciano heard someone say. He looked behind him to see Alfred. He nodded. "Just wanted to make it last as long as I can. At least before the meeting anyway." He responded. Alfred walked next to Feliciano and sat down next to him. "It's been two years, hasn't it?" Alfred noted. "Two years since you started pestering me to train you to get into the clan." Feliciano giggled a little. "Well, I needed to protect myself, right? So I wouldn't make you worry…" Feliciano rested his head on Alfred's shoulder and continued to look over the city. Alfred put his arm around Feliciano's back. "How long did you bother me about it?" Alfred asked. "About a week." Feliciano responded. "And you don't regret it?" Alfred asked. Feliciano looked up at Alfred. The sun hit his hair in the most perfect way that it made his face light up. "No. Because I have you." Feliciano grinned. Alfred smiled along with him. "Yep. Me too." Alfred said to Feliciano before they shared a kiss. A kiss out of millions to come.

Feliciano learned something's those past years. You never know when your life might change forever or who might change it. Or if you fall in love with that person. But sometimes life is crazy, you know? And sometimes, we just got to _live it._

And that's it! I thank you all for holding out for as long as this went!

;D


End file.
